


Powrót do domu

by LunaFromBakerStreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFromBakerStreet/pseuds/LunaFromBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock był sam przez tak długo, że jego rodzice szczęśliwie zakładają, że John jest jego chłopakiem. Małżeństwo zaprasza syna na Święta, więc Sherlock prosi Johna, aby ten pojechał z nim udając jego partnera. A John się zgadza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittensAndRage (cumberlove4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KittensAndRage+%28cumberlove4ever%29).
  * Translation into English available: [Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728434) by [LunaFromBakerStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaFromBakerStreet/pseuds/LunaFromBakerStreet)



> English version is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4728434/chapters/10805288).

Wchodząc po schodach John nie myślał o niczym innym jak o tym, by paść na łóżko i leżeć tak przez godzinę lub dwie. Był po prostu wykończony. Zeszłej nocy mało spał, bo wraz z Sherlockiem oglądał nagrania z monitoringu, które ostatecznie i tak nie wniosły do sprawy nic nowego, a od rana w przychodni był tłok, jak to zresztą zwykle przed Świętami. Każdy chce uzupełnić recepty i każdy myśli, że to on tu jest najważniejszy, bo się spieszy. Tak jakby nikt w połowie grudnia nie miał sporo na głowie. A do tego rozpoczął się sezon na grypę. To, że robota była nudna, wcale nie oznaczało, że nie była męcząca. John pragnął jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tych wszystkich płaczących dzieciach i kłótniach w poczekalni. Jedyne o czym marzył to spokój i odrobina snu.

No ale wiadomo, wszechświat jest złośliwy. Jak się czegoś bardzo pragnie, to oczywiście wszystko musi stawać ci na drodze. Tak było i tym razem. Gdy tylko John otworzył drzwi od mieszkania, zauważył, że Sherlock nie był sam.

\- Dzień dobry – John delikatnie sięuśmiechnął. Na kanapie siedziało dwoje starszych ludzi, kobieta i mężczyzna. Łatwo było założyć, że klienci, choć oni rzadko kiedy pojawiali się parami. Ale w tamtym momencie Johna naprawdę to nie obchodziło i pewnie po prostu skinąłby głową i poszedł do kuchni po coś do picia, gdyby nie fakt, że nieznajomi wstali i podeszli do niego.

\- Ty musisz być John! – kobieta odezwała się pierwsza. – Cudownie jest cię w końcu poznać! Nasz syn tyle nam o tobie opowiadał!

John starał się zachować przyjazny wyraz twarzy, ale choć jego usta ani drgnęły, brwi zmarszczyły się mimowolnie.

\- Państwo są rodzicami Sherlocka?

\- Jestem Miranda, to mój mąż Scott. Możesz mówić nam po imieniu, złotko – uchwyciła jego rękę w swoje, jak to niejedna starsza kobieta ma w zwyczaju. John starał się ukryć jak bardzo nie spodziewał się ich poznać i to tak nagle, ale choć był słabym aktorem, wszystko wskazywało na to, że mu się udało. Podniósł wzrok by spotkać twarz swojego współlokatora, która była jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj, a przerażony wzrok sugerował, że czuł się w tej sytuacji równie niekomfortowo, albo i jeszcze gorzej, niż John.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wbrew temu co Sherlock mówi, przyjedziecie do nas na Święta. Reszta rodziny również bardzo chciałaby poznać partnera naszego syna.

John mrugnął kilkakrotnie. Czy on się nie przesłyszał?

\- Ale my nie…

\- … nie mamy nic przeciwko żeby was odwiedzić – Sherlock odezwał się po raz pierwszy odkąd John wszedł do pokoju. Widać obudził się i postanowił działać. Pytanie tylko do czego on zmierzał. Jego przyjaciel nic z tego nie rozumiał. Otworzył znów usta by wyprostować to krępujące nieporozumienie, ale Sherlock nie dał mu się wypowiedzieć. Podszedł do niego i objął w pasie, przez co Johna aż przeszedł dreszcz. Miał ochotę walnąć go w twarz, ale postanowił nie reagować, mając nadzieję, że to tylko kolejna dziwna sytuacja „dla sprawy” i Sherlock lada moment wszystko mu wytłumaczy.

Miranda uśmiechnęła się w stronę Johna.

\- Masz na niego dobry wpływ - powiedziała. – To my wam już nie będziemy przeszkadzać. Mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia w Londynie – razem z mężem skierowała się do drzwi, a Sherlock zaraz znalazł się przy nich, jakby chciał się upewnić, że na pewno wyjdą.

\- A, właśnie, nie zapomnij o…

\- Tak, tak, pamiętam, pa! – Sherlock praktycznie zamknął im drzwi przed nosem, po czym oparł się o nie i odetchnął głęboko. John czekał na jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia, ale Sherlock nawet na niego nie patrzył, więc w końcu postanowił odezwać się pierwszy.

\- Czy oni…

\- Myślą, że jesteśmy parą? Tak – jak się okazało, Sherlock był bardziej przytomny niż wyglądał. A jednak zdawał się przeżywać ogromny stres, choć to raczej John powinien być tym zdenerwowanym.

\- Dlaczego?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

\- Mycroft, nasze zdjęcia w gazetach, fakt że obaj jesteśmy kawalerami i mieszkamy razem, twój blog: wybierz sobie!

John zdawał się nie do końca rozumieć.

\- A co ma do tego mój blog?

\- Oh, proszę cię – Sherlock nawet nie miał zamiaru tego tłumaczyć. A mógłby się założyć, że gdyby nie wpisy na tej stronie, nie byliby uznawani za kochanków. Albo przynajmniej nie przez tyle osób.

\- Okej… - John skinął parę razy głową próbując się odnaleźć. Dla Sherlocka wszystko zdawało się mieć sens, dla niego niekoniecznie. Po roku mieszkania razem mógłby się już do tego przyzwyczaić, jednak nie bardzo mu to wychodziło. – Ale dlaczego po prostu im nie powiedziałeś, że są w błędzie?

Sherlock milczał przez chwilę.

\- Jakbyś wrócił do domu parę minut wcześniej, to też byś nic nie powiedział – westchnął i siadł na kanapie, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. To był chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy John widział go tak zmartwionego.

\- Żona Mycrofta zażądała rozwodu, a on nie chce nic z tym zrobić. Rodzice są załamani. Moje rzekome „szczęście” odwraca ich uwagę.

John oparł się o biurko i z niedowierzaniem, a jednocześnie rozbawieniem, spojrzał na Sherlocka. To, co mówił, brzmiało niedorzecznie.

\- Dobrze rozumiem, że udajesz związek ze mną, aby chronić brata?

\- Agh, John, tu nie chodzi o Mycrofta! – Sherlock nie znosił nic tłumaczyć, o ile nie było to związane z popisywaniem się. Nawet John zdążył to już zauważyć, choć jego zdolności obserwacji były raczej marne. – Tu chodzi o moich rodziców. Nie wymyśliłem tej historii o nas. Oni po prostu weszli tu z założeniem, że poznają mojego „chłopaka” – to słowo z trudem przeszło Sherlockowi przez gardło. Wziął głęboki wdech. Nie mógł podnosić głosu, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał zamiar poprosić Johna o wielką przysługę. – John, chciałbym żebyś wyjechał ze mną na Święta.

Jego przyjaciel przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu się na niego patrzył, próbując przetrawić wszystkie informacje. Jego przyjaciel i współlokator, Sherlock Holmes, bezduszny dupek, który nie dba o nikogo i o nic, a zwłaszcza o dobre relacje z rodziną, chciał uszczęśliwić rodziców i pomóc bratu poprzez udawanie gejowskiego związku. Absurdalność tej sytuacji była wręcz porażająca.

\- Powiedz proszę, że żartujesz.

Cisza. Sherlock nie wycofał się ze swoich słów, czekał jedynie na odpowiedź.

\- Sherlock, to przecież…

\- Proszę, John.

Ton jego głosu zmusił Johna, by spojrzał mu w oczy. Sherlockowi zależało, a jego przyjaciel denerwował się, że nie potrafił znaleźć racjonalnych argumentów, by mu odmówić. A wiadomo było, że nic poza logiką do Sherlocka nie przemówi. No bo co się może stać? Zrobią tylko przyjemność kilku osobom. Nikt się nigdy nie dowie. Duma Johna też na tym nie ucierpi, a gdyby nawet powiedział, że tak, to wyszedłby na homofoba, którym przecież nie był. Przygryzł wargę myśląc nad tym co powiedzieć. Cisza zdawała się ciążyć im obu.

\- Zapomnij o tym – Sherlock zerwał kontakt wzrokowy i wyraźnie unikał nawiązania go ponownie. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był. Obiecuję, że nie wrócę już do tego tematu – wstał i poszedł do kuchni, udając, że ma tam coś do zrobienia, ale widać było, że po prostu chciał uciec. Gdy już tam dotarł, nie wiedział nawet, czy siąść przy mikroskopie czy zacząć robić herbatę. Johna zaczęły gryźć wyrzuty sumienia. Im dłużej o tym pomyślał, tym gorzej się czuł. Bo czy Sherlock kiedykolwiek go o coś poprosił? Tak, rzucał coś na kształt „poleceń” nawet na niego nie patrząc i nawet wtedy John nigdy mu nie odmówił. Jak miałby zrobić mu to teraz, gdy szczerze prosił i widać było, że naprawdę mu zależy?

\- Sherlock… poczekaj… - podszedł do niego. – Jeśli… jeśli dobrze to rozegramy, to wydaje mi się, że będę mógł przez jakiś czas udawać – sam nie wierzył, że to powiedział. – Ale nie możemy ciągnąć tego długo. Jedne Święta, ale za jakiś czas będziesz im musiał powiedzieć, że się… rozstaliśmy czy coś… - ciężko mu było o tym mówić. Obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że ich związek miał być tylko grą, ale przez to tylko dziwniej było o tym rozmawiać. Sherlock uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

-Dziękuję John –schylił się i zanim John zdążył się zorientować, został ucałowany w czoło. Sam nie wiedział jak na to zareagować i Sherlock bez trudu zauważył jego zmieszanie.

\- Jeśli mamy udawać parę to takie rzeczy muszą nam wychodzić naturalnie. Trzeba ćwiczyć.

John nawet nie chciał wiedzieć co jeszcze jego nowy „chłopak” zamierzał z nim przetrenować.


	2. Chapter 2

Od tamtego zdarzenia John z trudem mógł się na czymkolwiek skupić. Naprawdę był wdzięczny jakiejś sile wyższej, że rodzice Sherlocka mieszkali za miastem, bo cokolwiek tam zajdzie, miało tam pozostać. Nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć się przed znajomymi czy sąsiadami. Gdyby nie to, to pewnie nie poszedłby na taki układ.

Z każdym dniem bliżej Świąt lokatorzy mieszkania 221B na Baker Street coraz więcej rozmawiali przygotowując się do ich „związku”, co pomogło im lepiej poznać siebie nawzajem. Przez rok wspólnego życia razem nauczyli się już bardzo dużo, ale dopiero teraz John zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele zwykłych spraw im umknęło. Jak wielu tematów nigdy nie poruszyli.

Ulubiony film, ulubiona książka – to nigdy nie wydawało im się ważne. John był zwyczajnie przekonany, że Sherlocka nie interesowało nic poza pracą. Sherlock natomiast z łatwością dostrzegał wszystkie te elementy, ale nigdy nie przywiązywał do nich wagi. Szybko więc przeskoczyli te błahostki, jak tylko doszli do wniosku, że rodziny i tak nie będzie to obchodzić. Mama raczej spyta…

\- Gdzie studiowałeś?

Mężczyźni zajmowali niewielki stolik w restauracji Angelo. Nie ten sam, przy którym jedli za pierwszym razem. Znajdowali się bardziej w rogu, gdzie mogli porozmawiać bez obawy, że zostaną podsłuchani.

John przełknął swój kawałek risotto nim odpowiedział.

\-  King’s College w Londynie – jego wzrok powędrował wzdłuż twarzy przyjaciela. Sherlock zachowywał się dokładnie tak jak zwykle. Zamyślony, trochę podenerwowany, jakby był teraz w swoim świecie i żałował, że musi tutaj siedzieć. No i oczywiście nie jadł.

\- O czym tak myślisz? – John spytał w końcu, a Sherlock zamiast odpowiedzieć tylko zmarszczył brwi. – No przecież widzę, że tak naprawdę w ogóle mnie nie słuchasz.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, John. Skupiam się, żeby wszystko sobie poukładać.

John zaśmiał się i napił wody.

\- Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć żebyś ze swoim mózgiem potrzebował wyjątkowej koncentracji, by zapamiętać kilka faktów z mojego życia.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

\- Mam dobrą pamięć, ale selektywną. Jeśli ktoś opowiada mi anegdotki to nawet tego nie rejestruję. Jednak w tym przypadku jest to na tyle ważne, że postanowiłem zrobić sobie specjalne miejsce.

\- Mówisz o swoim pałacu pamięci?

Sherlock złączył palce tuż przed swoją twarzą i oparł brodę na dłoniach.

\- Czemu tak cię to dziwi? Nie od dzisiaj o nim wiesz.

\- Po prostu nie sądziłem, że zasłużę na swoje własne „specjalne miejsce”.

Detektyw tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Pewna myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle, ale zdecydował się nie wypowiadać jej na głos.

\- Możesz mnie przepytać? Chcę sprawdzić czy mam wszystko.

Brzmiało to tak, jakby Sherlock naprawdę zamierzał przeglądać notatki. Tymczasem on siedział zwyczajnie przy stole i podpierając się na łokciach patrzył się niby to na swojego przyjaciela, ale John odniósł raczej wrażenie, że patrzył _przez_ niego.

\- Miejsce urodzenia?

\- Londyn.

\- Szkoła?

\- Szkoła Podstawowa Króla Edwarda VI w Chelmsford.

\- Ojciec?

\- Edward, wojskowy.

\- Matka?

\- Sophie, pielęgniarka.

\- Rodzeństwo?

\- Młodsza siostra  Harriet, lesbijka, rozwiedziona, ma problemy z alkoholem, niedawno wróciła z odwyku, ale obawiasz się, że tam wróci.

John przestał jeść i podniósł wzrok.

\- Tego ostatniego ci nie mówiłem.

Sherlock obdarował go spojrzeniem które dało mu do zrozumienia, że wcale nie musiał. Mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Najlepszy przyjaciel z czasów szkolnych?

\- Sebastian, mieszkał na twoim osiedlu, graliście razem w piłkę, urwał wam się kontakt, gdy on zaraz po gimnazjum udał się do szkoły wojskowej, a ty poszedłeś do liceum i dalej na medycynę.

\- Przebieg kariery?

\- Pracowałeś w szpitalach Broomfield i Univeristy College, potem przeniosłeś się do Barts, gdzie przeszedłeś szkolenie na lekarza wojskowego. W 2006 roku wysłali cię do Afganistanu, skąd wróciłeś trzy lata później po postrzale w lewe ramię. Teraz jesteś bezrobotny.

Ostatnie zdanie nieco Johna zdołowało, ale było jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Przez moment patrzył w swój talerz aż w końcu odłożył widelec i podniósł wzrok.

\- Sherlock – wziął głęboki oddech. – Po co ci to wszystko? Rozumiem informacje o rodzicach i pracy, ale naprawdę sądzisz, że twoich bliskich będą interesowały orientacja seksualna mojej siostry albo kiedy ostatnio widziałem kolegę z podwórka?

Dla Sherlocka odpowiedź była oczywista.

\- Podstawą dobrego kłamstwa są szczegóły. Jeśli mamy ich przekonać że jestem w stałym i długim związku, musimy wiedzieć o sobie możliwie jak najwięcej.

Z pewnością miało to sens.

\- To w takim razie twoja kolej. Ja póki co wiem tylko jak twoi rodzice mają na imię i kim jest twój brat. To nie jest dużo.

\- Wiesz jeszcze, że mieszkają w Sutton.

\- Racja. Ale nie wiem od jak dawna. Wychowałeś się tam?

Sherlock nie był skory do zwierzeń ale ostatecznie zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak. Ja i mój brat chodziliśmy do jednej ze szkół w okolicy. Dopiero na studia wyrwaliśmy się do centrum.

John skinął głową.

\- Podobało ci się tam?

Sherlock westchnął.

\- Co to ma zna znaczenie? Mieliśmy się skupić na faktach, moje opinie nie mają z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Ależ mają. Myślisz, że prawdziwe pary nie rozmawiają o uczuciach?

\- Nie jestem w tym najlepszy – uciekł nieco wzrokiem. – Zresztą, to nie ja będę w centrum uwagi tylko ty. Mama I tak zasypie cię historiami. Łatwiej będzie ci udawać zainteresowanego, gdy nie będziesz ich znał. Twoje zdolności aktorskie są co najwyżej kiepskie…

\- Sherlock, nie migaj się – John nigdy nie był trudny do zmanipulowania, ale im dłużej znał Sherlocka, tym łatwiej mu było określić kiedy był niemiły tylko dlatego, by odwrócić od siebie uwagę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, nim Sherlock w końcu się poddał.

\- Nie, nie podobało mi się. Nudziłem się, ale nie dali mi przeskoczyć więcej niż dwie klasy ze względu na mój „rozwój emocjonalny”. Nie mogłem się doczekać, żeby skończyć szkołę – poprawił zegarek na ręku. – Mój tata był księgowym, mama matematyczką, ale i tak głównie siedziała w domu.  Mycrofta znasz, to ci o nim nie będę opowiadać. Kolegów z podwórka nigdy nie miałem. A jeśli chodzi o moje studia to mam doktorat z chemii, ale pracowałem w zawodzie bardzo krótko – podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela mając nadzieję, że to już koniec tematu.

\- Nie irytuj się tak. Pamiętaj, że to udawanie to był twój pomysł – John miał czasem wrażenie, że rozmawiał z dzieckiem. Na twarzy Sherlocka pojawił się kpiący uśmiech. Doskonale pamiętał, kto to wszystko wymyślił, ale powoli zaczynał żałować. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy i odetchnął głęboko.

\- Racja. Jest jeszcze coś, co chcesz wiedzieć?

John akurat skończył jeść. Odłożył sztućce na talerz i odsunął nieco na bok.

\- Możesz opowiedzieć mi o sytuacji Mycrofta z żoną.

\- Tu akurat sprawa jest bardzo prosta. Dużo pracuje, nigdy nie ma go w domu. Miała dość i się wyprowadziła. Chociaż podejrzewam, że gdyby spędzał z nią więcej czasu, to uciekłaby jeszcze szybciej – Sherlock uśmiechnął się. Cała sytuacja zdawała się go nieco bawić.

„Uwierz mi, życie z tobą wcale nie jest prostsze” John napił się wody by nie powiedzieć tego na głos. Wyjął portfel i położył pieniądze na stole.

\- To jak, idziemy?

Sherlock skinął głową. Mieli jeszcze trochę do zrobienia przed wyjazdem.


End file.
